clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Hydro Hopper (boat)
The Hydro Hopper was a speedboat in Club Penguin, located at the Dock. It was used in the game of the same name. The Hydro Hopper was a small speedboat made for exploring the waters around Club Penguin Island. It had a red and white color scheme, a windshield, and seats. In the back was a line connected to a red inner tube, in which a penguin could ride in. Parties *During the Festival of Flight, the boat was replaced with an elevator, as the entire island was lifted far above sea level. *During the April Fools' Party 2010, the boat was changed for the first time. It was flipped upside-down. This returned at the April Fools' Party 2011. *During the Island Adventure Party 2011, it was replaced by a wooden boat of the same size. This returned at both the Card-Jitsu Party 2011 and Card-Jitsu Party 2013. *During the Medieval Party 2012, it was replaced with a large leaf, with small chunks of wood on top serving as seats. *During Operation: Blackout, a bit of snow was piled on both the bow and stern of the boat. *During the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013, if hit with a snowball thrown by the special gloves, parts of the boat would be broken off. *During the Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam, it was replaced with a sailboat, sporting a large multi-colored sail. *During the Medieval Party 2013, it was replaced by a small wooden rowboat. *During the Frozen Party, it was replaced with a small sailboat. It could also be frozen with snowballs. *During the Pirate Party 2014, the boat was replaced with a small pirate ship. *During the Star Wars Rebels Takeover, it was replaced by a hovercraft. *During the Frozen Fever Party 2015, it was replaced with a small rowboat. It could also be frozen with snowballs. The Old Fishing Rod Pin was also on top of it, and could be obtained. This returned at the Frozen Fever Party 2016. *During the Inside Out Party, a box of blueprints was placed on the bow of the boat, and a large gear was placed on top of the back seats. *During the Finding Dory Party, the boat was replaced by a lifeboat. Trivia *The design of the boat changed in December 2012, as result of the Dock being receiving a graphical update. *It appeared at the Epic Wave room at multiple parties, serving as the only place the player could stand. It pulled a buoy that, when clicked, pulled up the map. During the Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam, it also pulled a stand that players could obtain the Beach Towel from. During the Fashion Festival, it just pulled the buoy. During the 10th Anniversary Party, it also pulled a stand that would give a tour on the room. *The Speed Boat item had a rather similar design to this boat, both being white with red decal. Gallery HydroHopperWallpaper2.png|The boat featured on a wallpaper Hydrohoppergameplay.jpg|The game which is the boat's main appearance Homepage Hydro Hopper.png|The Hydro Hopper as seen on the homepage HydroHopperWallpaper.png|Another wallpaper of the boat Rookie Hydro Hopper crash.png|Rookie crashing the boat into a tree in issue 360 of the Club Penguin Times Hydro Hopper boat Epic Wave.png|As seen at the Epic Wave During parties Hydro Hopper boat April Fools' Parties.png|April Fools' Party 2010 and April Fools' Party 2011 Hydro Hopper boat Island Adventure Party 2011.png|Island Adventure Party 2011 Hydro Hopper boat Card-Jitsu Parties.png|Card-Jitsu Party 2011 and Card-Jitsu Party 2013 Hydro Hopper boat Medieval Party 2012.png|Medieval Party 2012 Hydro Hopper boat Operation Blackout.png|Operation: Blackout Hydro Hopper boat Marvel Superhero 2013 boom.png|Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013 (damaged) Hydro Hopper boat Teen Beach Movie.png|Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam Hydro Hopper boat Medieval Party 2013.png|Medieval Party 2013 Hydro Hopper boat Frozen Party.png|Frozen Party Hydro Hopper boat Frozen Party frozen.png|Frozen Party (frozen) Hydro Hopper boat Pirate Party 2014.png|Pirate Party 2014 Hydro Hopper boat Star Wars Rebels.png|Star Wars Rebels Takeover Hydro Hopper boat Frozen Fever Party 2015.png|Frozen Fever Party 2015 and Frozen Fever Party 2016 Hydro Hopper boat Frozen Fever Party 2015 frozen.png|Frozen Fever Party 2015 and Frozen Fever Party 2016 (frozen) Hydro Hopper boat Inside Out Party.png|Inside Out Party Hydro Hopper boat Finding Dory Party.png|Finding Dory Party Category:Hydro Hopper Category:Boats